


[Podfic of] there is nowhere I would rather be

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: “You can’t bring a dog,” Tony says.Clint just shrugs at that. “Well, I have been thinking about retiring.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] there is nowhere I would rather be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm1295](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1295/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there is nowhere i would rather be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179525) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



> Thanks to Anna for the beautiful cover!

Audio Length: 00:10:43

Listen & Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wuY5MDWBOhgSUCsPQqIrPHKag2ZgZ9T9/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
